The new Salvia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor, Tobias Bräunig, in Quedlinburg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Salvia varieties with denser plant habits, strong garden performance, in a range of flower colors. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during Summer of 2010.
The seed parent is an unpatented, proprietary, Salvia nemerosa. The pollen parent is unknown as it was an open pollination breeding program. The new variety was identified as a potentially interesting selection in Summer 2011, at a greenhouse in Quedlinburg, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘FlorsalVioblu’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed during 2011, at a research greenhouse in Quedlinburg, Germany. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.